


Love Wasn't Made To Last

by MoonAtiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: And apparently Ateez works at a trampoline park, Angst, Anxiety, Boba, Depression, Fluff, For some reason Onewe works at a boba store, Gay, Geonju, Harin ultimate third wheel, M/M, Monsta X works at a craft store, Panic Attack, Sad, Sorry I if I take forever to update, i don't even know what i'm doing anymore, leeon, major death, trampoline park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny
Summary: "He sleeps among the stars now"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 10





	1. Starboy

Geonhak couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe how his boyfriend of three years had cheated on him. He gave Lee Seoho his heart and what did he give him in return? Pain. Sadness. Loneliness. Heartbreak. All Geonhak could do everyday was lay in his bed too empty to even cry anymore. He stared at the wall for hours on end covered in blankets oblivious to the world around him. Time still of course, moved on. But he stayed the same. He couldn’t move on. All he could do was remember all of the time he spent with Seoho and how much he had loved him. But apparently, Seoho didn’t return that love. His heart belonged to Lee Keonhee. Geonhak felt as if he would never move past his pain. One week, two weeks, one month, two months. And nothing changed. One night though, something different happened. He was laying in bed as usual when he heard someone outside. At first he didn’t even notice since he was so deep in his thoughts and depression. When he finally noticed, he realized that the person was singing. It was about 12:00 am so he was confused. Why would someone be singing so early in the morning? As confused as he was, he couldn’t help but notice that whoever was singing had a very beautiful voice. It was low, yet gentle. Quiet, but powerful. After a few minutes of arguing with himself, he decided to get up and look out the window to see who it was. He slowly sat up and walked over to the window. He opened it and immediately felt the chill of night air and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Geonhak didn’t know where the singing was coming from so he looked around for a few seconds before his eyes landed on a small boy sitting atop of the brick wall across from his window. He was small with dark brown hair. He also looked pretty young so Geonhak guessed that he was about 20. He had his back against the building attached to the wall he was sitting on and he was staring up at the stars as he sang. After he listened for a few seconds he realized that he knew the song. It was Regulus by ONEWE. This was one of his favorite songs as it had comforted him so many times after he found out about Seoho.

  
  


_ Naega saneun byeol-ui ileum-eun _

_ Yahaengseong-ilagodeul bulleo _

_ Maeil eoduuljin mollado _

_ Oelobjineun anh-a _

_ Naega sum swineun igos-eneun _

__

  
  


The boy continued to sing oblivious to the fact that Geonhak was listening to every word he sang. He looked down at the boy as he sang and he realized how pretty he was. His eyes sparkled in the starlight and he had such a young and innocent look to him. Suddenly, the song was over and the boy had stopped singing. Geonhak didn’t notice for a few seconds because he was too caught up in looking at the boy's pretty face. When he realized what he was doing he immediately stopped not wanting to be looking at the boy without his knowledge or permission. He quietly closed the window and slipped back into his bed. He fell asleep after a few minutes his thoughts filled with the beautiful boy whose name he didn’t know.


	2. Hidden

The next day though, it seemed like he had forgotten all about the boy and he was back to laying there in his bed trapped in his own mind. Not being able to forget about what Seoho did. He had so many feelings and thoughts running through him that he didn’t know how to control or express. He was angry, he was sad, he was hurt, and he was broken. His heart had been taken sweetly with a loving smile. And it had been broken by someone who decided that his lover's heart wasn’t worthy of his love. There were hundreds of texts from his friends Hwanwoong and Youngjo asking him where he was and if he was ok. They had visited a few times but Geonhak told them to leave him alone which he regrets now because being alone is what Seoho made him feel. Alone and helpless. He needed his friends now more than ever but he was too ashamed to ask for their help once he had turned them away so many times before. That night, Geonhak heard the singing again. He got up and walked over to his window and opened it. It was the same boy as last night and he was sitting on the same wall right across from where Geonhak sat listening to him sing. He was sitting in a chair with his back to the wall not facing the window. He didn’t want to look at the boy without him knowing like last time. He listened to every word he sang though. This time he was singing Nostalgic Night by Victon. Surprisingly another one of Geonhak’s favorite songs. 

_ He has such a beautiful voice _

He thought to himself. While he was listening to him sing, he smiled without even noticing. Just the sound and sight of the breathtaking boy made him happy.


	3. Until We Meet Again

After the song finished, he closed his window and went to sleep. This was how it went now, Geonhak sinking into depression and loneliness during the day but no matter how bad things got he always looked forward to hearing the singing that comes every night around 12:00. It had been about a month before he finally decided that he wanted to talk to the boy that sings every night while watching the stars. So, that night he listened to him sing Stay by ONEWE but instead of going to bed afterwards, he went outside. He had already gotten dressed beforehand so he could get out quicker. Geonhak was scared of what the boy would think of him. Would he be angry that he had listened to him sing without his knowledge? Would he think he’s weird? He was nervous but he wanted to meet the boy so he took a deep breath, and opened his front door. He walked outside and over to the wall. The small boy didn’t seem to have noticed him yet. Geonhak looked up at him for a few seconds before saying 

“Hi.” 

The boy looked down clearly startled by the sudden presence of another person. He blinked a few times before responding.

“Hello.”

Geonhak didn’t know what to do next so he looked at the ground before saying

“You have a beautiful voice.”

Geonhak hoped the boy wouldn’t be mad that he had been listening to him sing. He continued to look at the ground and he closed his eyes tightly, scared of what his response would be. After a few moments he gathered the courage to look up again and saw that the boy’s eyes were wide and he was blushing. 

“Oh. You heard me?”

“Yeah.” Geonhak responded, thankful he didn’t sound mad.

“I’m sorry I bothered you. I know it’s really late.”

“No you didn’t bother me at all.” Geonhak Replied with a small smile. “I like listening to you sing.”

The boy looked embarrassed. 

“Oh thanks. I never thought I had a very good voice though.”

Geonhak was shocked. How could he think his voice wasn’t good? He thought it was a lot better than his, that's for sure.

“What’s your name?” He asked, breaking the silence. 

“Dongju. What’s yours?”

“That’s a very pretty name.” He complimented. “I’m Geonhak.”

“Thank you.” The boy that Geonhak now knew as Dongju Replied to the compliment. “It’s nice to meet you Geonhak.” He Said with a small smile.

Geonhak smiled back. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Geonhak said

“I should go. It was very nice to meet you Dongju.” Geonhak said kindly.

He didn’t want to ask if Dongju wanted to meet again the next night because he wanted him to be comfortable with him first. Dongju nodded and smiled.

“Goodnight Geonhak. It was nice to meet you.” 

Geonhak smiled one last time and turned around to go back into his house. He was about to walk inside when he heard Dongju call out to him.

“Geonhak!”

He turned around to see what he wanted to say.

“Would you like to meet again out here tomorrow night at the same time?” Dongju said with the cutest smile Geonhak had ever seen. 

“Sure!” He Replied with a smile. 

Dongju nodded and hopped off of the wall, waving to Geonhak one last time. Geonhak opened his front door and walked inside and smiled to himself. Dongju was so cute and kind! It was late so he decided to go to sleep. He undressed and fell into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep his dreams filled with the boy who sings to the stars. 

  
  



	4. Fragile

As Dongju walked home that night, he found that he couldn’t seem to think of anything except Geonhak’s smile and the way his eyes sparkled in the starlight. He was also thinking about how he suggested that they meet the next night. He wasn’t really thinking at that moment and he just blurted it out randomly so honestly, he was surprised Geonhak had agreed. Nonetheless it made him happy that Geonhak seemed to like him. When he reached his house, before he even opened the door he heard his parents loudly arguing. 

_ Not again. Please not again. _

He begged silently. He stood there quietly for a few moments until he finally decided to open the door. He walked inside and the arguing of his parents grew louder now that there was nothing between the yelling and Dongju. He silently took his shoes off and tiptoed up the stairs so as not to draw attention to himself. He made it to his room and closed the door behind him. He didn’t even bother to change into pajamas before he dropped onto his bed and broke down into tears. He tried to choke back his sobs so he wouldn’t make any noise but still he lay there on his bed tears running freely down his face as he cried into the night. He was so tired of his parents arguing all the time. It seemed to be all they did since the death of his twin brother Dongmyeong. Everyday he left the house before they woke up so he didn’t have to hear them scream at each other. Every night he came back as late as he could and sometimes, he didn’t come home at all. His parents didn’t even notice so why should he bother coming home on time. He cried into his pillow not knowing what else to do. Despite his efforts his sobbing was loud and uncontrollable as his tears fell like waterfalls of silver down his soft cheeks. He was so lonely. He had no one and nothing. He was slowly breaking on the inside but did his parents care? No. Of course they didn’t. He had never been the favorite. Never been the perfect son they wanted. Whenever he had been scolded by his parents for something he had always gone straight to Dongmyeong. He would walk into his room without knocking and his twin would look up, take one look at his brother's tear stained face and hold his arms out for Dongju to crawl into and be held. He would have Dongju stay with him for the rest of the night and he would fall asleep in his twins arms. He’s even helped Dongju with the panic attacks that he had whenever his anxiety was bad. His parents don’t know about his anxiety because Dongju hid it from them, not wanting it to be one more imperfect thing for his parents to yell at him about. But now that Dongmyeong was gone, his parents argued constantly and Dongju had no one to comfort him. No one cared. After two more hours the yelling stopped and he fell into a restless sleep ready to wake up before the sun rose so he could escape his house unnoticed. 

  
  



	5. Teach Me Something New

The next morning, Geonhak woke up at about 7:00 am. But, instead of staying in bed like usual, he actually got up and opened his window. He breathed in the morning air and smiled to himself thinking about meeting Dongju again that night. He turned away from outside and walked downstairs to get himself something to eat. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly for him. It was a mix of sadness, and loneliness. For the first time in months, Geonhak went through the camera roll on his phone. He was looking at all the photos of him and Seoho. He slowly began deleting the ones that he didn’t like as much and only kept his very favorite ones. He didn’t want to completely erase that part of his life. Even though Seoho had hurt him, he had also taught him many valuable things and they had spent so many good times together. After that, he found himself sinking back into sadness. Not as intense as before but still. He also found himself doing something he hadn’t done in a long time. He cried. He let all of his emotions out. All of his anger, his pain, his sadness, and his loneliness. He cried violently for many hours until it was dark outside. By then the worst of his tears had passed although a few still fell down his face and he was still shaking uncontrollably. Crying was something that Geonhak hasn’t done since the first week or two after breaking up with Seoho. He had buried his emotions and slowly began drowning in them. Surprisingly, crying felt good. He had finally allowed himself to express his emotions instead of keeping them inside. Geonhak lay in his bed until it got to be about 11:45 pm. He slowly sat up and began getting ready to go outside and meet Dongju again. By the time it was 12:10 am, he was walking outside towards the wall. Dongju was already sitting there waiting for him. They looked at each other and the boy waved. Geonhak waved back and hopped up on the wall beside Dongju. 

“Hi.” Dongju Said while giving Geonhak a bright smile.

“Hey.” He Replied also while giving a small smile.

“How are you?” Asked Dongju.

“I’m okay. You?” He responded.

“I’m fine.”

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes before Geonhak broke it by saying

“We don’t really know anything about each other so should we talk about ourselves a little? You don’t have to tell me anything personal of course. Don’t share anything you don’t feel comfortable with sharing.” 

Dongju looked up at him and nodded as a response. 

“I’ll go first.” Geonhak Said. “My full name is Kim Geonhak, I’m 23 years old, my favorite type of music is Kpop, and I enjoy singing and working out.” 

Dongju smiled at him.

“You sound like a very interesting person.” 

Geonhak looked over at him. He had never really considered himself extremely interesting so he was surprised that Dongju had said that.

“My turn!” Dongju Said happily with the most adorable smile Geonhak had ever seen. 

“My full name is Son Dongju, I’m 20 years old, my favorite song is Regulus by ONEWE, and I love to dance.” 

Geonhak smiled. He couldn’t help it! Just hearing Dongju’s pretty voice and seeing his cute face made him happy. 

“Your favorite song is Regulus by ONEWE?” Geonhak Questioned.

“Yeah.” Dongju Said shyly. 

He didn’t want Geonhak to not like the song. It was a slow song and he didn’t know if Geonhak liked to listen to that kind of music.

“That’s my favorite song too.” Geonhak said, smiling at the small boy. 

Dongju looked up at him and smiled back brightly. At that moment, their eyes met and they both sat there thinking about how the others eyes sparkled and were very beautiful. Not sure of what else to say the pair sat there in silence admiring each other’s features. Geonhak noticed how bright Dongju’s eyes were, how soft his lips looked, and how cute his small frame was. Dongju was looking at how pretty Geonhak’s hair was, how gentle his smile was, and how attractive his muscular body was. After a few minutes Geonhak broke the silence by saying how he should go and Dongju stopped looking at him immediately and looked away blushing and embarrassed. They then said goodbye to each other, and agreed to meet again the next night.

  
  



	6. Remembering You

Dongju watched Geonhak walk across the street and step into his house waving one last goodbye to the younger before closing his door. When Geonhak was gone, he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. He was thinking about Dongmyeong. What made him think about his twin was how he remembered that he had told Geonhak about his favorite song being Regulus by ONEWE. ONEWE was the band that Dongmyeong had been in. He had been their pianist and one of their vocalists. That song had been both of their favorite songs and whenever Dongju had been scolded or had a panic attack his brother would play this song while he was hugging him to help his younger brother calm down. That’s why he loved it so much. It calmed him down and it reminded him so much of how caring, kind, and amazing his twin had been. Now, whenever he was upset or had a panic attack, he listened to this song to try and calm himself down. Dongju sat there on the wall for the rest of the night deciding not to go home. It didn’t really matter though. No one cared where he was. He wasn’t important.


	7. Should I Tell You

The next few months went on like that. The two met outside at the wall where Dongju always sat and they would talk and laugh together. Throughout that time they both learned more about each other but they always hid certain parts of their lives. Geonhak never told Dongju about his relationship with Seoho and the months he spent in depression. Dongju never told Geonhak about his twin's death or about his parents always arguing. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust each other, it was more that they didn’t want to bother the other with their problems or hurt their relationship.  One night, as Dongju watched Geonhak walk back into his house after another happy night spent talking, he realized something. He had a crush on him. He thought about how whenever he saw Geonhak’s face he couldn’t help but smile, whenever he smiled Dongju thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. He always made him laugh and he’s able to forget his problems. At least for a while. There was a problem though. He didn’t know if Geonhak felt the same way about him. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship by saying anything so he debated whether or not to tell Geonhak how he felt. He also didn’t know if Geonhak even liked guys. He sat there for the rest of the night thinking about what to do. Maybe he shouldn't say anything. He doubted that someone like Geonhak would love someone like him. He was small and pathetic while Geonhak was strong, good looking, and really smart. Who wouldn't fall for him.

  
  
  


“What am I going to do...” Dongju said, leaning his head back against the wall. 

  
  
  



	8. I Like You

That night, when Geonhak sat on his bed, he found himself unable to think of anything else besides the small boy he had made a friendship with. He lay down and thought about him for a while before thinking about how whenever he saw Dongju, his heart seemed to speed up. He instantly became happier when he was around and he was just so adorable. He quickly sat up with a realization. He had a crush on Dongju. The rest of the night he sat there in his bed thinking about how he doesn’t know if Dongju likes guys or if he would return his feelings. He didn’t really think that Dongju would like him back because he wasn’t extremely good looking like Dongju was, and he wasn’t anyone special so why would Dongju love him. He couldn’t sleep that night because so many thoughts were going through his head while he wondered what to do.


	9. A Secret I Can't Keep

After they had each realized their feelings for each other, another month passed before Dongju finally came to a decision. He wanted to tell Geonhak how he felt. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He loved Geonhak, and he needed to tell him. 


	10. Next To You

That night, Dongju was seated on the wall hours before it was time for Geonhak to come sit with him. He was trying to figure out how to tell the other that he liked him. He just couldn’t seem to think of a situation where he doesn’t either freak out and stay silent, or Geonhak rejects him. It took him hours but finally, he had a plan. He went through the plan over and over in his head until he heard the sound of a door opening. He looked up and saw Geonhak walking towards the wall. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, black pants, and a white jean jacket. Dongju couldn’t help but smile. He looked so good!


	11. Under The Moonlight

That night, Geonhak decided to go out to meet Dongju a little bit early. He couldn’t wait to see him! It had been a month since he had figured out his feelings for the boy but he still hadn’t said anything. He knew he would just panic. It was already hard for him to see Dongju without freaking out. But even as he kept quiet, his feelings for the younger began to grow and he didn’t know how much longer until they overflowed. He wanted to tell Dongju that he liked him but he couldn’t get over his fear. As he walked outside, he immediately noticed how Dongju looked particularly cute in the outfit he was wearing. He had on a light blue jean jacket, a white shirt, dark blue jeans, a black beret, and short black boots with laces. He walked over to the wall and jumped up, sitting beside Dongju as they began talking like usual. After they had been talking for about an hour and a half, Dongju looked up at Geonhak and said

  
  


“Hyung, could I say something?”

  
Geonhak looked over at him. He was of course going to let Dongju say whatever he needed to say. He just hoped it wasn’t anything bad.

  
  


“Of course.” He said, focusing his attention on the small boy.

  
  


Dongju seemed to argue with himself for a second before saying

  
  


“I..I have...feelings...for you.” Dongju said quickly, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me and I don’t expect you to return my feelings but… the thing is... I love you. I’ve loved you for a while. I just never had the courage to say anything. Please don't be mad.” He said this all very quickly and never once looked at Geonhak, too scared of his reaction. 

  
  


Geonhak sat completely still, letting it sink in. Dongju loved him. He couldn’t believe it. After his break up he never thought about anyone else loving him since he just didn’t think it was possible. He was shocked at the words that came out of Dongju’s mouth and he didn’t know how to respond so he just sat there in silence. 

  
  



	12. Silence

Geonhak hadn’t said anything for a minute or two after Dongju’s confession and Dongju started to worry. Did he mess up? Should he have just kept quiet? Finally, after a while of silence, Dongju got the courage to look up at Geonhak. Geonhak was silent and unmoving so he knew he messed up. He had done it. He told Geonhak he loved him and he ruined their relationship. He knew confessing his feelings had been a bad idea. Dongju shut his eyes tightly, willing himself not to cry. He quickly got off of the wall and started running, tears streaming down his face. He was crying so hard that he could barely see where he was going and almost tripped a few times. He also didn’t hear his name being called by Geonhak. Dongju couldn’t hear anything around him. The only noise was the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement as he ran. To Dongju, it was like he was the only person in the world.


End file.
